


When In Season

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingerfucking, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sticky Sex, Virgin Rodimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodimus lets slip he has never interfaced before...Maybe Rung can help</p>
            </blockquote>





	When In Season

Rodimus stormed out of Swerves, grumbling to himself as he rounded the corner. His faceplate a bright pink, he clenched his hands into fists.

            Angry that he had let slip that he had never interfaced before, now all of Swerves bar now knew how innocent their Capitan was. They had erupted in roars of laughter once he had caught himself and tried to take it back, but it was far too late. Adding insult to injury they asked him how his seals felt, knowing well enough the older Rodimus became the more they would ache each cycle to be broken.

            They slapped him on the back, offered him more energon then began to talk about their own interfacing experiences, which made Rodimus squirm in his seat.

            “When Cyclonus broke my seal-” Cyclonus held up a hand in front of Tailgates face.

            “He cried for 45 minutes.”

            “I did not!” Tailgate shrieked, pounding his little fists onto the countertop.

            “He did.”

            Rodimus’ face paled and he took a shaky sip from his glass before glancing at Tailgate who was punching Cyclonus’ arm. A knot formed in his belly and he shifted from side to side before Drift butted into the conversation next.

            “Yeah a seal break sucks but right after it…Oh~” Drift leaned to his left, glancing at Ratchet before raising one of his eyebrows at him seductively. “Am I right?” Ratchet put his hand on Drift’s face and pushed him away, returning to nursing his drink. “Roddy come on, I can show you the ropes.”

            “No! I mean… _no_. I’m fine…really.” He jerked up right and leaned back in his chair, his glass now empty.  
            “Aw come on, please~ Have you ever even touched your own spike?” His mouth twitched into a smile when Rodimus’ face tinted a dark red and his optics faded out. “Haha Primus he hasn’t even self serviced!” Roaring laughter from the bar and Rodimus got up, flustered and angry now.         

            “It’s not funny!” He snapped, shoving Drift back in his chair before storming out. Currently speeding through the halls, he just wanted to get to his hab suit as fast as he could before anybody else could poke fun at him.

            Rounding another corner he rammed right into someone, knocking them down onto the floor and scattering all of their datapads.

            “Sorry I-” Intake going dry, he watched Rung looking up at him, his glasses knocked crooked on his nose, reviling some of his underlying optics. He blinked twice before smiling up at the blushing hot Rod. “Rung, sorry I didn’t see you.” Clearing his intake he held out his hand for him, feeling tingles or electricity jab through his servos when the little psychiatrist grabbed a hold.

            “Oh, it’s quite alright Rodimus.” Brushing himself off, Rung started to pick up his datapads, smiling when Rodimus helped and handed them over. “Are you alright? You look distressed?” How couldn’t Rung pick up on his tensed armor and uneasy expression. If anything Rodimus felt like an open book standing in front of Rung.

            “I ah…No I’m alright.” Rocking on his toes, he crossed his arms and looked to the side, trying to avoid Rungs gaze.

            “Mhm…” A thick eyebrow rose and Rodimus felt his tank turn. Laughter could be heard from down the hall and Rung shifted his weight onto one hip.

            _Please don’t look at me like that._

            “Uh…maybe you’re the only one who will understand.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked over his shoulder to make sure nobody was coming before leaning down and whispering to Rung. “I think you and I are the only ones with our seals left.” He had one hand pressed to the side of his mouth, his voice so low Rung had to lean in to hear.

            “You mean a valve seal?”

            “ _Shh_! Not so loud.” Again he looked over his shoulder, the last thing he needed was Magnus finding out and poking fun at him as well.

            “I’m sorry Rodimus, but I don’t have my seals.” Rungs eyebrows came together at Rodimus mortified look. “Rodimus?” The hot rod turned his back to Rung and leaned over, hiding his face in his hands.

            _Rung isn’t a virgin either…and now he knows I am._

Turning back to Rung, Rodimus stood strait and held his chin up, might as well try and play it cool. Inhaling deeply, he pouted slightly before stepping around Rung.      

            “Rodimus? Do you want to talk about it?” Rung turned, watching him walk a few paces before his shoulders sagged. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

            “No…I just want to get to my berth and pop them myself…” He didn’t even get to turn all the way around before Rung grabbed his arm.

            “Rodimus wait,” As soon as Rodimus’ face was in view, he smiled at how red it was, “you’re not supposed to break them yourself.” Not only a difficult task, but a painful endeavor as well. “I can help you if you like.” A beautiful smile spread on Rungs face and he watched Rodimus' optics offline.

            _Oh no oh no oh no_

“Rodimus?” Rung took his hand squeezing it, relaxing when he saw the captain’s optics return online.

            _Say no! Say no stupid! Say it!_

“You would do something like that for me?” Each word sounded as if he had to force it out and his tank rolled, his nerves starting to get the better of him. Each time Rung squeezed his hand he felt a shiver travel up his spinal struts.

            “Of course.” Another gentle smile and Rodimus felt his knees knock together. He tried hard to keep his fans from kicking on but the loud _click_ and the huff of air gave him away. He blushed, mouth hanging slightly open. “I have one more appointment before I am off. If you can wait until later tonight, I will be more than happy to help you.”

            At a loss for words, Rodimus just nodded and made a loud whine as Rung had bowed his head slightly to him and walked off. For a klick he could have sworn Rung purposely swung his hips a little extra as he walked away.

            _Oh no oh no oh no what have I done! What do I do what do I do..._

            Grabbing the side of his head, Rodimus arched forwards and whimpered. Tank turning again, he tried to divert his cooling systems to his scorching panel. His seals ached the entire time he talked with Rung, zinging him every time he felt a wave of arousal.

            _Fragging nerd, looking at me with those…optics._

Another painful zing and Rodimus hurried to his hab suit, slamming the door down and pacing the room for what felt like hours. His peds dragging the floor now and again and drawing sparks before he finally calmed himself and rubbed his forearm across his forehead, feeling how slick it was from coolant.

            Getting some energon, he tried to pour himself a glass, cursing at his shaking hands. Only when a small orange pair came around and grabbed his hands did he realize Rung was behind him.

            Startled he jumped and dropped his glass, letting it shatter on the floor before turning to face Rung.

            “Sorry, I thought you heard me knock.” Helping clean up the glass, he stood back up with Rodimus. “Are you alright?” He watched a bead of coolant streak down the side of Rodimus’ face.

            “Y-yeah…”

            “It’s common to have a fear of a seal break.” The instant look of frustration on Rodimus’ face gave him away. “It’s nothing to be ashamed of really. Ratchet could have told you that too.”

            “I’m not scared!”

            “Are you sure?” A large eyebrow was raised and Rodimus turned to his side, seeing him swallow hard. “You seem really nervous.”

            “Y-Yep. I’m not worried! Ha!” Nervous laughter followed before Rodimus looked down at Rung. “Okay fine, _maybe_.” A pout that lasted until Rung set a gentle hand on his shoulder.

            “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

            “I do…I just…don’t know how to start.”

            “Ah, well that’s the easy part. Go and lay on your berth, I’ll show you a few tricks on how to get warmed up.” An awkward few seconds of silence before Rodimus lay back on his berth and waited. Hands flat by his sides; he looked more like a nervous patient than anything else. “First,” Rung took Rodimus’ arms and shook them, “relax. Relax your wires and let your frame fall.” It took a bit but Rodimus managed to get comfortable, relaxing his tensed legs and shoulders.

            “Like this?”

            “Perfect. Now watch this.” Dipping his servos into a crack in Rodiums’ armor, Rung plucked a wire on his abdomen.

            “Ah~” Rodimus shifted, his faceplate heating at the lovely feeling. Another strum and he groaned again, squirming slightly.

            “Good, yes?” His hands glided over that beautiful chestplate, snaking his servos into some more seams before plucking more and more wires. Each new wires seemed to draw a different groan and grunt from the hot rod, eliciting a heat in his belly and zapping his groin with desire.

            “Y-yeah.” He felt Rung take his hand and place it against his own little frame, his large hand nearly taking up all of Rungs abdomen.

            “Try it.” Dipping into seams close to Rodimus’ interfacing panel, Rung watched his optics roll back slightly. A few seconds and he could feel Rodimus’ servos moving very slowly around until they found a seam. Dipping in, he gently glided his servos over some wires, stopping when Rung moaned.

            He stared open mouthed at him, his optics swilling in disbelief. The sweet look of pleasure on Rungs face only made his servos tingle to continue, and he did.

            “Good.” A breath moan and Rung kept massaging before leaning down and grazing his lips plates over Rodimus’ chest, feeling a charge building against him. “Keep going.” He coaxed as he kissed up the frame, mouthing Rodimus’ neck.

            “Ah…ah~!” He tilted his head away, squeezing his optics shut before moving his hand around some more, dipping in and massaging all he could.

            Peaking one optic open, he felt his faceplate heat up when Rung was right by his side. Removing his glasses, he set them aside before returning to nibbling on that lovely neck.

            His denta grazed a thick wire before gently tugging on it and sucking lightly. He exhaled a hot breath against his neck, groaning into his audio.

            Pulling his hand back, Rodimus could feel it trembling, his chest heaving in air as his nerves started to set in again. The more Rung groaned on the side of him the more he felt his panel heating and aching with need.

            "You're doing fine." He heard over his own panting before seeing those beautiful optics looking at him. Taking Rodimus' hand, he put it back against his inner thigh, nodding for him to continue.

            Nervous servos continued exploring, bumping Rungs own panel before immediately moving to a different location. Rather happy Rung didn't seem to mind, he relaxed and enjoyed the feeling of him nipping the side of his neck.

            Pulling on a wire, he moved with it slightly, letting out a soft groan before feeling Rungs hand on his hot panel.

            He squirmed, biting his bottom instantly before pulling his hips back. Only when his panel clicked open without him doing so did he prop himself up on his elbows and start to babble.

            "Sorry! I-It just-" His spike jutted out, cutting him off as he watched it pressurize instantly. Before he could say another word, Rung gently wrapped his servos around it and gave a inviting tug. "Gah!~" Rodimus flopped back on the berth, sinking in the blankets.

            "Don't apologize. It does that when it gets to warm." His voice was like silk as he gave another tug.

            Rodimus trembled under him, arm slung over his face, he let out loud gasps. Those servos squeezing so perfectly, giving a little twist that had his pronged toes spreading.

            _This isn't happening....this isn't happening...._

"Nng!!~" He bared his denta, shrieking when Rung grazed his thumb over the head and started to rub right underneath it. "P-Primus!" Climbing back up onto his elbows, he watched the hand work him before looking at Rung.

            "Good?" He watched Rodimus' optics offline, a mortified look on his face as he laid himself back down.

            "Y-Yeah." He slung his arm back over his face, trying to hide his twisted expression.

            _Why is he so fragging hot...._

Peeking out from under his arm when he felt Rung remove his hand, he watched him reach into his subspace and pull out a small tube .

            His tank turned and he forced himself to sit up, already chewing on his bottom lip again.

            "Don't worry, it's just some of my personal favorite lubricant. It heats up after it is put on and has the most lovely feeling when inside your valve."

            "Yeah?" Realizing his valve had been in clear view of Rung this whole time, he let out a soft static pop. "My valve." He felt it clench, and the corner of his mouth twitched.

            "Mhm, lay back and scoot off the berth until your hips are at the edge." Hoping off the berth, Rung waited for Rodimus to do as told. Scooting down, he swung his legs over and laid back, though his hands immediately went to cover his valve.

            "What are you going to do....exactly?" He tapped his legs closed only for Rung to kneel down and separate them.

            "Before we can actually interface, I am going to prepare you. Stretch your valve lining so when the deed is being done it will be more comfortable for you." He felt Rodimus' legs twitch with the desire to close again but Rung was already between them.

            " _Stretched._ " A shaky tone and Rodimus tried to lean back but Rung grabbed his hips and held him in place.

            "It's alright, I promise." Releasing the hips when they settled back down, Rung squeezed some lubricant out onto two of his servos. "If it gets too much just tell me to stop, okay?" Looking up, he watched Rodimus nod franticly, licking his lips in anticipation.

            Shuddering when Rung slide a servo through his already oozing valve lips, he let out a soft whine which faded when he felt the lube Rung had heat up against his metal.

            "Oh~" Resting back, his legs relaxed over the edge of the berth and he let out a loud vent. Focusing Rungs movements, he jumped when his outer node was touched. "Ah!~" Servos tangling in the berth sheets, he twisted slightly.

            While his thumb grazed over again, he slid his middle servo into Rodimus' valve, stopping when he jerked up and gasped.

            "Gah! Wha-?~!" Flopping back, he twisted again when the servo was removed and pushed back. The lubricant heating his inner lining, it fluttered and clenched down on Rungs servo, inviting him in further.

            "Feel good?"

            "P-Primus yes." Swallowing hard, Rodimus gasped when Rung pressed into the lining walls, massaging a cluster of nodes. "Ahh~!" His back arched and he gasped, his face a deep red and his mouth a wobbling line.

            "Hehe...I'm glad you are enjoying it." Pressing a second servo to the valve entrance, he pressed it in feeling some resistance and feeling Rodimus tense.

            "Nnng!" Squeezing his optics shut, his legs bent and he bared his denta. Coolant streamed down the side of his care and he let out a loud gas when Rung finally pushed it in. Panting harder now, he pulled his hips back, feeling aching waves. "I-It hurts." Twisting again when Rung spread his servos, he cried out.

            "I know it does," Rung cooed from below, "Just try to relax your hips, your valve is so tense." His free hand started to work into the seams of Rodimus' legs, plucking wires until he heard him groan. "That's it...good." Leaning forwards, Rung mouthed the inner thigh, kissing and sucking on areas until he felt the valve's tight clamp ripple and loosen. "Good~"

            "Mhmm..." Doing his best to remain calm, he tried to steady his breathing, feeling the pain fade and tings of pleasure zip up his spine. Trying not think about all the lubricant he could feel gushing out every time Rung pushed in, he closed his optics.

            Digging  in a little deeper, Rung tapped Rodimus seal, making him hiss in pain and lurch back quickly.

            "Nng!" He felt Rung's hand move with him, his two fingers pressing against the seal even harder, feeling it flex. "Ah~ R-Rung!" Coolant burned the corners of his optics. "P-Please." He pulled back again. 

            "Easy, easy." Rung cooed, pulling his servos back and massaging all he could on the way out before spreading a generous amount of lubricant over Rodimus' valve.

            His tank turned, his seal now disturbed and aching painfully. Feeling vulnerable when Rung stepped out from between his legs, he glanced up and watched Rung just stand there.

            "Now what?" He panted.

            "Get on your hands and knees for me." He pushed on one side of Rodimus' hips before helping him flip over.             A soft whimper escaped him when he felt a large amount of lubricant gush out and dribble down his legs before presenting himself to Rung.

            Getting up onto the berth, Rung pushed Rodimus forwards a bit so he could fit. A soft _click_ and his own panel opened, sliding his spike out and through Rodimus' valve lips.

            He could almost see the static charge zap through the hot rods spine when his face fell into the berth covers. He shifted his legs, tipping his aft downwards only for Rung to hike it back up and tease his outer node.

            "You okay?" He asked, watching Rodimus turn his head and look at him over his shoulder with glossy optics.

            "Mhm..." His servos were clenched tight in the berth covered and his mouth clenched so tight his jaw twitched. Returning to burying his face in the covers, he waited.

            "Should I start? Or do you need more time?" Rung asked as he slowly slid his spike up and down between the valve lips, slicking his own spike up.

            "Just go. Please....just go." Rodimus' voice was muffled in the covers, not looking up but feeling Rung nose the head of his spike between his valve.

            Nosing in, Rodimus gasped into the covers, choking on a gasp when Rung pushed halfway in before stopping. He could feel Rodimus' valve straining at his size, not that he was large but again Rodimus has never had anything else.

            "Are you alight?" Rungs voice was soft and tender, and he ran a hand up and down Rodimus' back, gently pulling out before sliding back in.

            "Nnng~ Y-Yeah..." Turning his head, Rung watched his single optic brighten as he kept the slow thrust up. Rungs spike twitched, enjoying Rodimus fluttering valve, pulling him in.

            "Try to relax as much as you can." Leaning over Rodimus, Rung wrapped his arms around him, knotting his own fingers together at Rodimus' chestplate. Pressing his spike in even deeper, he felt Rodimus shift under him, spreading his legs a little wider.

            "Ahh..~" Mouth gaping, he gasped when the spike tapped his seal, flexing it. "Ah-ouch!~" Optic squeezing shut, he wailed as Rung kept pressing into it. "AH!" Digging his peds into the blankets, he felt Rung squeeze him before planting kisses on his neck.

            "Easy, easy." Rung said into Rodimus' audio before a sharp jerk and his spike tore through the seal.

            Rodimus shot up, Optics bursting white and his mouth gaping before he fell back down. A loud sob and Rodimus bit down on the blankets, pain rippling through his hips before be felt Rung start moving again. His hips tapped against Rodimus' and he pulled back, now starting a steady rhythm.

            "Ah-ha! AH!~" Getting onto his elbows, Rodimus rocked with Rung, gasping and twisting with each hard thrust. His face was twisted between pain and pleasure before turning a deep red when Rung reached under and rubbed his outer node. "Grk!~" Valve clenching down on Rung, he felt the little bot atop of him shift and grunt.

            Reaching back, Rodimus grabbed one of Rungs hands, squeezing it and looking over his shoulder.

            "D-don't stop! Ple-AH!-se don't stop!" Coolant rolled down the side of his face and he inhaled sharply at a hard thrust.

            "You feel really good~" Rung tangled his servos with Rodimus', kissing down his spine as he bumped his spike into his ceiling node.

            "AH~!" A shrill cry and Rodimus felt his body convulse, overload forcing him to freeze in place. "G-ah!~" Optics wide, his valve rippled around Rung, pulling him in even more, trying hard to milk his hard spike.

            "Feels good doesn't it." Rung was panting, his cheek now pressed against Rodimus' shoulder blade. His thrust slowed down to a very steady pace.

            Letting Rodimus catch his breath, Rung pulled out and very slowly slid back in, rather enjoying the feeling of the ripples on his spike going in and out. He tapped Rodimus' ceiling node again, drawing out a long groan before Rodimus pulled himself up on his hands, making Rung sit up strait now.

            "Keep going." Rodimus licked his lips, leaning back and bumping their hips together. " _please_ "

            A node and Rung started to move again, clamping his hands down on Rodimus hips before he dug himself in, striking his ceiling node over and over again.

            Wanton cries and loud grunts before Rodimus overloaded again, adding to the spurt of transfluid under him from his first overload.

            "Ga-ha!~" When Rung pushed their hips together hard, Rodimus had to brace the head bored with one hand to keep from falling forwards.

            "Mmm." Looking back he saw those beautiful optics shut and a look of concentration on Rungs face as his spike spurted inside of Rodimus' valve.

            "Oh~!" Arching his back, Rodimus shivered in delight, a stupid grin smearing across his face when he felt Rung pump a few more shallow thrust into him before sliding out.

            Transfluid and energon followed quickly after, gushing out between Rodimus' legs before he just knelt there panting.

            A few moments of silence before he felt rung tug the blanket out from under him and toss it down before pushing Rodimus onto his side.

            Toppling over with little force, Rodimus just laid thee, half his face buried in his pillow. Letting out a loud vent when Rung laid down next to him, he slung an arm over him and yanked him close.

            Rungs cheek tapped his chestplate before he looked up, seeing Rodimus avoiding his gaze with a bright red faceplate.

            "Haha, you're not still embarrassed are you."

            "Why would a nerd like you embarrass me?" His voice was horse but he finally looked back down, a mistake really since those big blue orbs seemed to shoot right through him. "Ah~" huffing, he planted a kiss on the corner of Rung mouth before jerking his head up and offlining his optics. His face twisted with worry again. Only when Rung returned the kiss onto his lip-plates did his optics dim online.

            "Let's do this again sometime, hmm?"


End file.
